List of Earl Cain chapters
The chapters of Earl Cain are written and illustrated by Kaori Yuki. The series consists of five parts or "Series": , , , , and the sequel series . The chapters of Forgotten Juliet, The Sound of a Boy Hatching, Kafka, and The Seal of the Red Ram appeared as a serial in the Japanese magazine Hana to Yume from 1992 to 1994 and were published in five tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha from July 17, 1992, to October 1994. The chapters of the sequel series, Godchild, ran in the same magazine from 2001 to 2004 and were published in eight volumes by Hakusensha from November 19, 2001, to January 19, 2004. Together, the series spans 13 volumes. Hakusensha later published chapters from Forgotten Juliet, The Sound of a Boy Hatching, Kafka, and The Seal of the Red Ram in two waidoban volumes from December 20, 2004, to January 28, 2005. Hakusensha re-released the series in bunkoban format from July 15, 2009, to March 16, 2010. Set in 19th-century England, the series focuses on a young earl named Cain Hargreaves who solves murders while encountering his father's secret organization, which experiments with reviving the dead. Earl Cain is licensed for English-language release in North America by Viz Media, which published Forgotten Juliet, The Sound of a Boy Hatching, Kafka, and The Seal of the Red Ram as The Cain Saga and a prequel to Godchild. Viz published The Cain Saga from October 3, 2006, to June 5, 2007. Godchild was released simultaneously from March 7, 2006, to February 5, 2008, as well as being serialized in Viz's Shojo Beat anthology from July 2005 to June 2006. Earl Cain is also licensed in Taiwan by Tong Li Comics, in Germany by Carlsen Comics, in Italy by Planet Manga, in Sweden by Bonnier Carlsen, in Spain by Glénat, and in France by Editions Tonkam. Volume list |LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12597-6 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-975-8 | OriginalTitle = 忘れられたジュリエット | LicensedTitle = Forgotten Juliet | TranslitTitle = Wasurerareta Jurietto |ChapterList = * * * | ChapterListCol2 = * |group="n"}} * |Summary = Suzette, Cain's half-sister and secret love, fakes her death as part of her plan to run away with her secret lover, but goes insane from being trapped in her premature grave. She escapes and wanders around, killing people; she then goes to her lover's wedding to another woman, and kills him and herself. Cain later encounters a hypnotized girl being used by her stepmother to kill her father and is unable to prevent her from doing so. Cain later accuses the older brother of a deceased friend of murder. Believing Cain poisoned him, he quickly leaves for a nearby hospital, only to drive off a cliff. }} |LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12642-3 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-977-2 | OriginalTitle = 少年の孵化する音 | LicensedTitle = The Sound of a Boy Hatching | TranslitTitle = Shōnen no Fukasuru Oto |ChapterList = * * * | ChapterListCol2 = * * |Summary = A motherless girl named Mary Weather reads Cain's fortune and foretells that a man will murder three people and bring him misery. As Mary's predictions come true, Cain comes to believe that she is his father's illegitimate daughter. Cain rescues Mary from her dead mother's obsessive suitor and unofficially adopts her. Cain's valet, Riff, recalls how he first met him and how Cain's abusive father committed suicide after Cain attempted to kill him. Cain later solves a series of murders resembling lines from the children's rhyme "Who Killed Cock Robin". He also investigates the 'Plum Pudding Murderer', named after the plum pudding found in each victim's room, and discovers that the victims belonged to a club, where they abused and drugged children for amusement; the murderer is one of their victims. Cain then takes revenge on a relative and a maid who killed an orphan boy they thought was Cain to cover up their thefts. He and Riff later dig up the boy's body. }} |LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12659-1 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0089-8 | OriginalTitle = カフカ | LicensedTitle = Kafka | TranslitTitle = Kafuka |ChapterList = *"Kafka part 1" *"Kafka part 2" *"Kafka part 3" *"Kafka part 4" | ChapterListCol2 = *"Kafka final part" *"Postscript" * |group="n"}} |Summary = Cain dreams of his birth and how his mother—his father's elder sister—never wanted him. Waking up, he discovers that he was mysteriously poisoned and decides to go to the countryside with Riff, Mary, and Ancel Allen the family doctor. There, he learns that a vampire has been killing girls, and meets Dirk and Justine, the inhabitants of a nearby castle. While Mary befriends Justine, Cain learns of Dirk's incestuous love for Justine. After confronting Justine, Cain discovers that she has a split personality which causes her to believe that she is the vampire. A vampire-hunting mob led by Allen appears and sets the tower on fire. Dirk refuses to leave his sister, and they burn to death. Allen reveals that he is really Jizabel Disraeli, Cain's half-brother and Alexis's illegitimate son. He then divulges that their father, Alexis Hargreaves, is alive and has taken over a secret organization, renaming it Delilah. Riff returns to save Cain from him, and Jizabel fakes his own suicide. }} |LicensedRelDate =April 3, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4592122340 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0475-9 | OriginalTitle = 赤い羊の刻印: 1 | LicensedTitle = The Seal of the Red Ram part 1 | TranslitTitle = Akai Hitsuji no Kokuin: 1 |ChapterList = *"The Seal of the Red Ram" part 1 *"Postscript" |Summary = As part of an agreement for Mary to be officially adopted by the Hargreaves, Cain becomes engaged to Emeline Lauderdale, a haughty aristocrat whose brother, Gilford, went insane after witnessing a "red ram". At a party, Cain meets an amnesiac fortuneteller named Meridiana, and falls in love with her. Cain witnesses Meridiana leaving the party with Jizabel and Cain vows to save her. Hearing from Meridiana's mother that she died, he and Riff dig up her grave. Emeline sees him leaving and follows him, only to be murdered by Jack the Ripper. Upon hearing of her death, Cain swears to seek revenge on Jack the Ripper. Jizabel uses Emeline's blood and organs to replenish Meridiana's; Meridiana is a "doll", a corpse resurrected by Delilah, and therefore needs a constant supply of fresh blood and organs to live. }} |LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4592122357 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0899-3 | OriginalTitle = 赤い羊の刻印: 2 | LicensedTitle = The Seal of the Red Ram part 2 | TranslitTitle = Akai Hitsuji no Kokuin: 2 |ChapterList = *"The Seal of the Red Ram" part 2 * *"Postscript" |Summary =Disguised, Jizabel comes to the Lauderdale's house and unlocks Gilford's true sadistic personality. Meanwhile, Cain recalls that Gilford wrote backwards and concludes that "red ram" means "marder", murder misspelled. Meridiana runs away from Jizabel and meets Cain, where they decide to enter the lair of Jack the Ripper. Meridiana's mother is revealed to be Jack the Ripper and Meridiana is fatally wounded while protecting Cain from her; Jizabel appears with his assistant Cassian and bargains Meridiana's life for Cain's eyes. To save Cain and not wanting to live on other people's blood, Meridiana kills herself. Her mother then kills Gilford, Meridiana's last lover, and herself. Later, a younger Cain attends a party to find a husband for a girl who died years ago. Her twin sister takes revenge on the stepmother who abused and murdered her. }} ''Godchild'' |LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17801-9 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0233-5 |ChapterList = * "Mad Tea Party" * "The Little Crooked House Part 1" * "The Little Crooked House Part 2" * "Black Sheep" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Scold's Bridle Part 1" * "Scold's Bridle Part 2" * "Epilogue" |Summary = Cain attends a party and encounters an axe murderer who is killing a group of friends one by one. Cain rescues the final victim and unmasks the murderer. Mary later befriends a lonely crippled girl, Rebecca, only to have her attempt to keep her forever as a living doll. Cain rescues her and Rebecca dies in the fire her insane housekeeper sets. Riff remembers how Cain defended him against claims of murdering a French maid. Later, Cain discovers that the women who are mysteriously dying are actually Jizabel's human test subjects in an experiment involving parasites. }} |LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17802-6 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0237-3 |ChapterList = * "Butterfly Bones Scene 1" * "Butterfly Bones Scene 2" * "Butterfly Bones Scene 3" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Butterfly Bones Scene 4" * "Bloodberry Jam" * "Lion Crest" |Summary = Cain and Mary visit their estranged distant relatives, the Cromwells, and on the way there, they encounter Lukia Cromwell, a possessed half-Japanese girl. Together with her self-mutilating half-brother Emile, her father, stepmother, and the medium Crehador, Cain participates in a séance to drive out the spirit possessing Lukia, during which her stepmother dies. Cain discovers that Emile killed her for revenge and to protect Lukia. Alexis appears and torments Cain as Emile commits suicide. Later, Mary is mistaken for Lady Grace's deceased granddaughter and Cain learns that Lady Grace's servants have been covering up the murder that she accidentally committed, out of love for her. He then investigates a murder committed by a man who tried to protect his sister from her abusive fiancé. }} |LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2006 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17803-3 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0477-3 |ChapterList = * "Zigeunerweisen Part 1" * "Zigeunerweisen Part 2" * "Mortician's Daughter Scene 1" * "Mortician's Daughter Scene 2" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Mortician's Daughter Scene 3" * "The Stake" * "Postscript" |Summary = Alexis appears to Cain's uncle Neil and they discuss the ring that belonged to Alexis's father, Cain's godfather. Cain encounters Ida, a gypsy who is also a member of Delilah and Alexis's bodyguard. He later discovers that Oscar, a man in love with Mary, is being stalked by Mr. Coffin Maker, a member of Delilah determined to kill him. Learning that it is a case of mistaken identity, Cain tracks down the girl ordering the murder and as he confronts her, the house is accidentally set on fire; Mr Coffin Maker sacrifices himself to save her. Angry at Riff for setting the fire which killed his brother who was her secret lover, Riff's ex-fiancée makes several attempts to murder Cain for revenge; Riff, however, believes that he is innocent and sends her away with a warning not to hurt Cain again. }} |LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17804-0 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0478-0 |ChapterList = * "Little Miss Muffet Scene 1" * "Little Miss Muffet Scene 2" * "Little Miss Muffet Scene 3" * "Bloody Maria Scene 1" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Bloody Maria Scene 2" * "Bloody Maria Scene 3" * "Postscript" |Summary = While investigating Suzette's grave, Riff and Cain encounter Mikaila, a doll who claims to be Suzette since she was created with her genes. Cain rejects her and, angered, Mikaila uses her spiders to attack Cain. Riff saves him, but is bitten in the process and becomes deathly ill. Although Cain attempts to gain the antidote from Mikaila, she smashes it. Meanwhile Riff searches for Cain and is kidnapped by Jizabel, who cures him. Mikaila flees with Jizabel, who later undergoes the ritual to become a high-ranking member of Delilah. Believing that Jizabel has been killing blond-haired boys who model for Maria Stanford, Cain searches for him at her house; however, he discovers that Maria is the murderer and she commits suicide. }} |LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17805-7 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1015-6 |ChapterList = * "Castrato Scene 1" * "Castrato Scene 2" * "Castrato Scene 3" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Castrato Scene 4" * "Castrato Scene 5" * "Solomon Grundy's Sunday" |Summary = Cain suspects that Delilah is planning something with the properties it has secretly bought. Accompanied by Riff, Cain investigates Cassandra Gladstone, the primary shareholder of Crimone Gardens, where Delilah is believed to strike next. Unknown to them, Gladstone is actually Delilah's high priest and bets with Jizabel that he will capture Cain. He does so, but Cain escapes with Riff and a boy forced to pose as Gladstone's adopted daughter. Meanwhile, hidden explosives destroy Crimone Gardens, killing bystanders. Posing as the boy, Cain reveals to London's high society that Gladstone is responsible for the destruction. Ruined, Gladstone returns to his mansion, where he attempts to murder Jizabel, but fatally wounds Cassian instead. Jizabel kills him by transplanting Cassian's brain into his body. Later on a train, Cain sits next to a young woman who is killed by her lover over a doll containing a sapphire ring; he poisons the man in revenge. }} |LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17806-4 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1016-3 |ChapterList = * "Judas Kiss Scene 1" * "Judas Kiss Scene 2" * "Judas Kiss Scene 3" * "Judas Kiss Scene 4" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Judas Kiss Scene 5" * "Judas Kiss Scene 6" *"Interview with Kaori Yuki" |Summary = Cain informs Mary, Neil, Oscar, and Crehador of his intentions to hunt down Alexis and Delilah. Meanwhile Crehador's love, Sheila, is murdered by Delilah after she witnesses a human sacrifice. While investigating the angel statues, Riff runs into Jizabel; however, Alexis prevents Jizabel from giving Riff another injection and Riff's other personality resurfaces. During the celebration for the completion of the twelve angel statues and the memorial temple, Cain attempts to unmask Mayor Gloria as being connected with Delilah. Cain discovers that the evidence against the mayor has been switched and meets with Riff; he learns that Riff is Sheila's murderer and a high-ranking member of Delilah. Riff tells him that his loyalty was only the false personality implanted by Delilah. Later, Cain causes the death of Mayor Gloria by manipulating the mayor's bodyguard and vows to save Riff from Alexis. }} |LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17807-1 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1134-4 |ChapterList = * "Oedipus Blade Scene 1" * "Oedipus Blade Scene 2" * "Oedipus Blade Scene 3" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Misericorde Scene 1" * "Misericorde Scene 2" * "Misericorde Scene 3" |Summary = Cain attends a party and encounters an older Mikaila there; he then is kidnapped and brought to one of Delilah's hideouts where Alexis reveals his plan to use Mikaila to give birth to Cain's child. Cain refuses Mikaila's advances towards him and, angered, she poisons him. Jizabel secretly gives Cain the antidote and Mikaila is fatally wounded on Alexis's orders, since she ceased to be useful. Cain brings her back to one of his hideouts, having torched the Hargreaves manor to prevent Riff from killing Mary. Mikaila clashes with Mary, believing that she is competiting with her for Cain's affection. Jizabel is punished for disobeying Alexis and later reveals to a dying Mikaila that she must kill Mary to rejoin Delilah and continue to live. Cain chases after Jizabel, who reveals that he was emotionally abused by Alexis. Meanwhile, a member of Delilah is sent to kill Mikaila and Mary. Mikaila protects Mary and dies as she ponders the meaning of her artificially created life. }} |LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 |OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17808-8 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1536-6 |ChapterList = * "Godless Scene I" * "Godless Scene II" * "Godless Scene III" | ChapterListCol2 = * "Godless Scene IV" * "Godless Scene V" * "Godless Scene VI" |Summary = Led by a disguised Cassian, Cain reaches the tower where Delilah plans to conduct the ritual to bring back Augusta, using the people of London as a sacrifice. Within the tower, Riff's loyal personality is unlocked, and Riff plots to become Delilah's new leader. As Cain and Cassian arrive, Alexis reveals that Riff is a doll which sparks an internal struggle within him; his loyal personality overcomes the cruel one, but he is separated from Cain when the floor collapses. Jizabel commits suicide so Riff can return to Cain by using his blood. Meanwhile, Cain destroys Augusta's replacement body and kills his father. He learns that the dolls created by Delilah were Alexis's attempts to resurrect Augusta. Realizing he cannot escape, Cain reunites with Riff as the tower collapses on them. Augusta possess Alexis and seeks out Mary, revealing that she orchestrated the hatred between Cain and Alexis; before she can murder Mary, she triggers a trap in the mausoleum and dies. Years later, Crehador sets up a tea party for Mary, fulfilling Cain's promise, and remembers how he found Cain and Riff together in the tower's ruins. }} Notes References Earl Cain